


Zoo Crew: STEM Ville

by KateCrane37



Series: The Zoo Crew [2]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateCrane37/pseuds/KateCrane37
Summary: The Zoo Crew has finally tracked Katie to a STEM School outside of town. The Techno-Saurs are also looking for her...to destroy. Katie is going to have to show them what she's got and consult her conscience about joining their team.
Series: The Zoo Crew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Young Girl Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-human Resistance sheds her old clothes and old life for a new start.

** Ch. 1: Young Girl Lost **

  
_Ten years earlier_

  
A young, blue-eyed, brunette teen girl in a Resistance was trudging through a deserted street when she came across an abandoned beauty salon and an empty clothing store. She walks into the thrift store after she sees a mannequin wearing a purple tunic and black leggings. She takes the clothes off the dummy and tries them on along with black shoes. She looks at herself in the mirror and says, “Awesome. It feels so good to get out of that horrible uniform.”

  
She looked at the uniform with a furious, attack gaze, grabbed it, and tore it to shreds like a dog to throw pillows.

  
***

  
After she was done, she goes to the beauty salon. The girl looks at herself in the mirror as she carefully cuts her hair bit by bit. As she cut her long hair, tassels of it were falling onto the floor. A few minutes later, she comes out with a short bob.

“At least nobody will recognize me in this look,” she said, “Now to find a new home.”

  
As she walked past the clothing store, the rips on her Resistance Uniform spelled out the word ZOO CREW.


	2. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zoo Crew find clues about Katie and her whereabouts

Ch. 2: The Search Begins  
The Zoo Crew meet at the Hugo Oak Academy. All five are ready to find the human named Katie.   
Jamack handed J.J. a list of places that Katie has been on his route and said, “These are the stops Katie made. The people who work or hang out there should know something about her.”  
“Here’s my plan, Guys,” J.J. said, “We will each take a location. We ask around and see what the people on my dad’s route what they know about her. If you see her or found a location, report back to the Hugo Oak statue right away.”  
“You got it, we’ll meet back here at sunset,” Label said.  
“Good. Amy, you and my dad will take Benstaurant and see if Troy, Benson, and Dave know anything. Label and Bill, you two will take the Hobby and Art Store. Copper and I will take Brunchington Beach.  
Copper licked his lips and said, “I’m all for that.”  
“Now let’s find her,” J.J. said.  
They scattered to find the girl as a little white wolf cub watched them from behind the statue.  
***  
At Benstaurant, Troy and Benson were giving Molly her usual meal of fish and chips.  
“So how are the Timbercats doing?” Troy asked.  
“They’ve been scouting around, hoping to find a trace of Kipo,” Molly said, “I’m just taking a meal break before I can start again.”  
Just as she got her meal, Amy and Jamack came over.  
“Hey, Jamack,” Troy greeted, “You want your usual?”  
“No thanks, Troy,” Jamack said, “Amy and I came over to ask you some questions.”  
“We’re looking for a human for our team,” Amy said, “A girl named Katie.”  
“Katie?” Dave said when he shows up, “We know her personally. She comes here every week, ordering a veggie burger and fries.”  
“Did you guys ever talk to her?” Jamack said.  
“Not really. She comes here to eat, but whenever Zane or Greta come by, she leaves with her food and zooms out,” Benson said, “It was like she was afraid of them.”  
“Any idea where she lives?” Amy asked.  
“Actually, she said she lives at the Palm Forest somewhere. Don’t know where though,” Troy said.  
“Thanks, Guys,” Jamack said.  
As Amy and Jamack leave, they whisper to each other.  
“Sounds like she has serious issues with the Human Resistance,” Amy said, “I wonder what caused her to leave.”  
“Who knows,” Jamack said, “Probably saw Emilia as the homicidal maniac she was. Right now, we need to find her. At least we know where she could be. We better let J.J. know.  
***  
At the Art and Lobby Store, Label and Bill came inside and saw a vast amount of colorful art supplies and craft sets, including model airplanes from the ceiling. At the cashier, there was Dahlia and Asher.  
“Hey, Guys,” Dahlia greeted, “What brings you over to our store?”  
“Oh, Billion, your science kit came,” Asher said as he gave him the kit.  
“Thanks, Asher,” Bill said, “My brother and I use to love doing these kits together.”  
“Focus, Bill,” Label said, “We here because we heard that a girl named Katie comes here.”  
“Yes,” Bill said, “What can you tell us about her?”  
“Katie? She’s our best customer,” Dahlia said, “She always comes in here buying things she needs for her school.”  
“What school?”  
“She runs a STEM School in the Palm Forest,” Asher said.  
“She runs a school of flowers and plants?” Labels asked.  
“Not that kind of stem, STEM is short for Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math,” Bill said.  
“Yeah. She and others run a school for Mutes and human kids,” Dahlia said, “We don’t know where the kids come from though.”  
“We do know that the school used to be a Children’s Museum back in the day,” Asher said.  
“Thanks, for your help, Twins,” Bill said as he paid for the kit, “This has been an enlightening experience.”  
“Let’s go and tell the others,” Label said.  
***  
At Brunchington Beach, J.J. and Copper arrived. They were looking around as the patrons were getting served eggs benedict, waffles, and bagels.   
“After we get some info, let's get some grub to go,” Copper suggested.  
“Focus, Copper,” J.J. said, “We’re here to find Katie.”  
Copper sighed, “Right. Are we sure we want her on the team? She’s was one of Emilia’s crew.”  
“Copper, the Chevre Sisters said she turned her back on their evil. This human sounded like she saw through Dr. Emilia. Besides, as upset as you were about your mom, you can’t hold the one human accountable for what Emilia did.”  
“I know, J.”  
J.J. suddenly saw Cappucino serving a humming bomber spaghetti. He said, “There’s Cappucino. Dad says she always has information.”  
“Did he also tell you that she does not give info for free?” Copper reminded him.  
“We’ll ask what she wants and try to pay her.”  
Copper and J.J. moved toward Cappucino when she saw them coming.   
“J.J.! Copper! What brings you two over to Brunchington Beach?” she said ecstatically.  
“Hi, Cappucino,” J.J. greeted, “We’re here to find a frequent patron of yours. A young human girl named Katie.”  
“I know her personally. Pretty quiet human except when we talk.”  
“What does she talk to you about?” Copper asked.  
“We’ll pay with whatever you want for all the info you have on her,” J.J. pleaded.  
“Just one thing, J. You will allow me a date with your dad, and I’ll say what I have on Katie.”  
J.J. was both shocked and awkward by her request, but given the circumstances, he shook her hand and said, “I’ll talk to my dad about it.”  
“Okay. What I know about Katie is that she went AWOL before Emilia’s fireworks display. She once told me that she and her mom had a fallout about Emilia’s plan, so she ran out on them. Shortly, after she started a school to teach kids about engineering, science, history, tech, and every other worth-learning subject. She’s the human version of the Newton Wolves, but with more info than I can handle.”  
“Who does she teach?” J.J. asked.  
“The Mute Throw-aways. Kids who are orphaned or outcasted by their families because they didn’t follow the ways of the pack. She also found burrow kids from the burrows that Emilia destroyed over the first thirteen years of Kipo’s life. I would give some meals for those kids.”  
“Any idea where we could find her?” J.J. asked.  
“She runs her school in the Palm Forest,” Cappuccino said, “The place use to be a children’s museum.”  
“Thanks. I’ll tell my dad and see about setting up a date with you.”  
“Tell your dad I said hi and look forward to it.”  
While J.J. and Copper rushed out, Rapton was in the bushes when he popped out.  
“Tyrannus and our ally will be most pleased,” he said.


	3. Mysterious Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zoo Crew finally meet Katie and tour her school. J.J. and Jamack uncover something mysterious.

Ch. 3: Mysterious Village  
The Zoo met at the Hugo Oak Statue to talk about what they found out. Label and Bill gave the first report.   
“According to the Asher and Dahlia, Katie often buys supplies for her school,” Bill said.  
“She runs a school that teaches Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math,” Label said, “Sounds like a school for you, Bill.”  
“Yeah. It would be nice to meet someone to trade science notes with,” Bill said.  
“She also has a real problem with the Human Resistance,” Amy said, “Benson and Troy said she avoided Zane and Greta whenever they walk by.”  
“She’s also very elusive. I’ll give her that,” Jamack said.  
J.J. said, “We manage to get info from Cappuccino. She said that school takes in orphans and mute throwaways. One thing is certain. Her school is somewhere in the Palm Forest.”  
“I heard of it. That part of Las Vistas is very vast. The grass is taller than Umlaut Snakes, and the Palm trees are numerous,” Copper added, “No doubt the perfect hiding place.”  
“We better get over there. Our team will not be complete until she joins,” J.J. said.   
“When do we leave?” Amy asked.  
“Right away,” J.J. said, “Dad, I want you to come. We need to talk about something.”  
J.J. smiled while releasing some sweat, which gave his dad a look of suspicion.  
***  
The Zoo Crew were trailing through the tall grass as Label tore through the grass like a plow through the field. While they were walking, J.J. was explaining to his dad about the deal he made with Cappuccino.  
“You told Cappuccino what?” Jamack said, “Should have known Cappuccino’s info comes with a price.”  
“Sorry, Dad,” J.J. said, “I just wanted to find Katie so we can find Kipo.”  
Jamack analyzed his son’s face and could tell he’s still worried about her.  
“J.J., I’m sure Kipo will be fine,” Jamack said, “She’s been through worse and always came out on top. Right now, we need to focus on the mission.”  
J.J. smiled at his dad as he smiled back.  
“So, when does is that date?”  
J.J. giggled.  
The Crew finally cleared through the tall grass. What they saw was amazing. The Palm Trees were tall enough to cover the sky, green was everywhere, and they could hear sounds of a real jungle.  
“Be cautious, Guys,” J.J. said, “There’s no telling what kind of mutes we will find.”  
They were about to move when Label stepped on a button with a blinking red light.  
“Guys, I think I tripped a trap!” Label warned.  
Suddenly, something metallic flung from both sides and over our heroes. A metal cage formed as a bunch of mute children (wolf cubs, skunk kids, and small froglings) and a giant Croc came out of nowhere and surround the cage with weapons from lances to spears powered by electricity.  
“Fascinating. Label activated a sensory-detecting alarm! And these children have weapons of technology I had never seen before,” a fascinated Bill said.  
“It would be fascinating… if they and that crocodile weren’t going to hurt us!” a panicked Amy said.  
“Kids! Kodo! Stop!” a voice cried.  
The young girl in the brunette bob ran up and stepped on the alarm, causing the cage to fall back.  
“Katie, these intruders could be working for our enemy,” the Croc said.  
“These intruders are the Zoo Crew, and they fought against the Techno-Saurs,” Katie said, “Casey told me they would find me.”  
A white wolf cub with pink eyes suddenly ran up to Katie.  
“Katie is right, Kodo,” the wolf said, “They are the good guys.”  
“I apologize for my students and Kodo,” Katie said to the Zoo Crew, “They are very protective of me.”  
“Yeah. We can tell,” J.J. said.  
“So are you Katie?” Copper asked.  
“Yes. I am,” Katie said.  
***  
Katie took the Zoo Crew to her home. They trailed behind her as Kodo the Croc watches them. Her student kids rushed ahead when one of the frog kids said, “Katie, we’re gonna finish our science projects. Is it okay?”  
“Sure, Johnny,” Katie said, “I’m just gonna give our new friends a tour.”  
“Okay but keep Kodo with you.”  
The kids ran ahead of the group as they laughed. As they got closer, they see a huge, five-story building surrounded by small cottages at the bottom of it. Below, some human and mute children were playing while other kids were having their robotic arm looked at by a wolf mute as he wrote on a clipboard. The Zoo Crew were in awe.  
“Welcome to STEM-Ville, my school/home for orphaned children and pack throwaways,” Katie introduced.  
“You run this school?” a bewildered Jamack said, “You look pretty young. Aren’t you in your twenties?”  
“Thank you, and yes,” Katie said, “I may be young, but I have an IQ of one forty-four.”  
Bill squealed with excitement.  
J.J. muttered to Bill, “Is that good?”  
“That IQ is within Einstein’s level!” an excited Bill said.  
“Let me show you around the school,” Katie said.  
***  
Katie took them inside the school and took them as she spoke, “In that room is our biology lab for kids who want to become doctors. We teach them all about medicine and the biology of both Mutes and humans. To our left is our Techno Lab. In there we teach children technology. We even give them assignments on figuring out how to make them work.”  
Katie took them to a room where kids are building fans and putting solar panels on bumper cars.  
“What is this room?” Copper said.  
“This is our auto lab,” Katie explained, “Here, we come up with alternative fuel sources to make our bumper cars go.”  
Bill was becoming more excited each minute he saw a room. A tear drops down from his eyes when he said, “This place is a genius’s paradise.”  
Bill rushed over to the carts to with Label and Amy trying to stop him.  
“Bill, come back!” Label said.  
“Look but don’t touch!” Amy shouted.  
While they were trying to control Bill, J.J. looked outside the windows and noticed security cameras and an electric fence outside.  
He whispered to his dad, “Dad, look outside.”  
Jamack turned around and saw the cameras and fence.  
“How is she power all this stuff up?” Jamack said.  
“That’s not the only thing,” J.J. said, “This school has some tight security in a village that is isolated.”  
“There might be more to this place than meets the eye,” Jamack said under breath.   
“We better keep an eye out.”


	4. The Throwaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie tells the Zoo Crew about her students and a little of her origin.

Ch. 4: The Throwaways  
Katie takes them to a room where Casey and Johnny are timing a Glam Rock Hamster in a maze. The hamster followed its nose, turned left than right until it made it out of the maze and toward cheese. Casey pressed the button on the timer and looked when she said to the hamster, “One minute and 10 seconds. Best yet, Jonas.”  
“Thanks, Casey,” said Jonas.  
“We’re gonna get an A for sure,” Johnny said.  
Katie turns to the Zoo Crew and said, “This room is our physics lab. Casey and Johnny are my best students and family.”  
“This school has been fascinating, but how did you start it?” asked J.J., “and where did all these kids come from?”   
“They are either orphans who lost their families or outcasts to their packs, flocks or herds due to refusing to follow their ways,” Katie explained as she pointed to Casey and Johnny, “Casey used to be part of a pack, but her white color caused a lot of problems when it came to stalking prey. The alpha of her pack declared her a burden and banished her. I found her and took her home with me. From that day, we became sisters. She specializes in studying weapons and figuring out how to make them more defensive than offensive. Johnny got separated from his family during a storm a year ago. Fortunately, he swam up a stream near the school. His specialty is building alternative energy sources, like our solar panels.”  
“What about you, Kodo? How did you wind up here?” Label asked.  
“I was part of a gang called the Swamp Preds, until we stole from a starving human family. I took the food back, and then I got cast out after their leader tore my badge,” Kodo said.  
“Believe me,” Jamack said, “I know what that’s like.”  
“Katie found me starving and made me the gym teacher at the school. I swore to protect her and the school.”  
Jamack looked at Katie and realized why she would take keep taking throwaways in.  
“I guess it takes a throwaway to know a throwaway, huh?” he said, “According to the Chevre Sisters, you were an ex-resistance member.”  
“Yeah. I was seeing Dr. Emilia’s evil from the start, but my mother and I had differences of opinion. When Dr. Emilia went through with that fireworks plan, I ran out on her and my family. Even if she succeeded, I did not want to be part of that society of hatred. I was an outcast to them because of it.”  
“You guys heard about Kipo?” J.J. said.  
“Yeah. Casey has been scouting for me and told me every bit of news that goes on in town,” Katie said.  
“Is there any place we can go to talk about this?” J.J. asked.


	5. The Choices We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie has to make a choice as J.J. has a moment of his own.

Ch. 5: The Choices We Make  
At the cafeteria, Katie served the Zoo Crew plant patties, salad, and iced tea. While they were eating, J.J. had already told Katie about the Techno-Saurs, how they took Kipo, and what the Chevre Sisters told them.  
“Yeah. I have met the Chevre Sisters before,” Katie said, “They helped me find my new path in life. I have also encountered the Techno-Saurs before.”  
“You have?” Copper said.  
“Yeah. They have allied with an old enemy of mine. In exchange for me, this enemy has been making weapons for them and for their leader Tyrannus.”  
“Who is this enemy?” J.J. asked.  
“A genius who wants revenge for the disbandment of the Human Resistance. He calls himself Cyber Ram. He’s the reason we have tight security here.”  
“That is why we’re inviting you to join us,” J.J. said.  
“Yeah. If you join us, we’ll not only take on the Techno-Saurs and find Kipo, we can protect you from this Cyber Ram,” Label said.  
“So will you join us, I hope?” Bill asked.  
“I need time to think about it,” Katie said, “I’ll be contemplating in my room. In the meantime, why don’t you try the obstacle course?”  
“No pressure,” J.J. said.  
***  
At the backside of the school, the Zoo Crew were watching Casey and Jonas race together in the obstacle course. They were going over rolling logs, dodging rubber balls, and crossing over the stream on tiny stones as they run under Kodo’s watch. Casey made it first to the finish line. She and Johnny jumped for joy as Kodo pressed his stopwatch.  
“Twelve-point O five seconds, Casey!” Kodo said, “You beat your record from last week! Good job but be sure to put a little more dodge into the rubber balls next time.”  
“Okay, Kodo!” an excited Casey said.  
While the other kids and the Zoo Crew were watching and cheering, J.J. had his head turned away from the action. Jamack stopped cheering when he noticed. With concern for him, he asked, “You okay, Son?”  
J.J. sighed and said, “I’m just starting to have second thoughts about Katie joining.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just look at the kids and teachers.”  
Jamack looked as he saw kids and teachers as he realized what was on his son’s mind. When he saw the teachers and kids, he saw people that society never saw as importantly made into something important.  
“Yeah,” J.J. said, “If we take Katie from the school, the kids and teachers would be defenseless, especially against that enemy who is after her. I would be no better than when the Techno-Saurs took Kipo.”  
Jamack put his hand on J.J.’s shoulder and said, “J.J., you are not forcing Katie to do anything. That is the difference between you and the Techno-Saurs. You are allowing her to make a choice on her own. That is one of the things that makes you a great leader. We just have to hope she will make the right choice.”  
***  
In Katie’s room, it was filled with colorful landscape paintings and a nice daybed with a quilt over it. She was pacing around, thinking about whether she should join the Zoo Crew or not.  
“What am I going to do?” she said to herself, “If I join, I could help find Kipo and save Las Vistas. If I do, though, my school would be left unprotected. Cyber Ram could get them. No to mention I would risk exposing my secret to the very Mutes Dr. Emilia tried to destroy.”  
“So are you going to turn them down?” a voice like hers suddenly said.  
Katie saw her reflection in her mirror with her arms crossed. She realized who it was talking to her: her conscience.  
“Katie, Kipo is out there at the mercy of Tyrannus,” her conscience lectured, “You know what that vile dragon is capable of. If Cyber Ram has allied with the Techno-Saurs, your school will not be safe ... period. Plus, Las Vistas is defenseless without Kipo. It will need all the help we can give to stop the evil that is coming.”  
“I know, but what about my secret getting out?”  
“The Chevre Sisters told you that when the time comes, you will set out to prove your worth and show all mutes and humans you are nothing like her. This is your chance to do good with your IQ, inventions, and knowledge of history. This is your chance to destroy the cycle of hatred your burrow started. Besides, you need their help to save your brother from evil.”  
Katie realized her conscience is right. If she is going to prove herself to the world, she needs to defend all those she cared about. She silently nodded yes to her conscience.  
“Thank you,” she said to her conscience.  
“I’m your conscience. It’s what I do,” her conscience said.  
***  
Katie walked outside and toward the crowd when she spotted the Zoo Crew sitting on the bleachers. She walked up beside them when she saw the crowd cheering.  
“Who’s up for the obstacle course?” Katie asked.  
“Label bet that she can beat Kodo in the obstacle course,” Amy said, “They are going all out.”  
Label and Kodo were neck and neck as they raced over the logs in the water ditch. Kodo was balancing well on the log. He was about to reach the other side when Label jumped over him. Her tail got into his face. Kodo lost his balance and fell into the water. Label made it to the finish line. She was jumping with joy to the hollering crowd when she saw a wet Kodo glaring at her.  
“No fair! Your tail got in my way!” Kodo yelled.  
“Got a problem with that, Tough Guy!” Label sassed.  
Kodo jumped Label, and the two started to rough-house each other.  
“No rough-housing in front of the kids, Boys!” Katie cried.  
“I’M A GIRL!” Label yelled.  
“Oops,” Katie blushed with embarrassment.  
Copper came up to her and said, “Don’t be embarrassed. We thought she was a “he” too.”  
Just as Katie was about to speak, a loud explosive bang was heard near the gate. The Zoo Crew rushed to where it was and saw Rapton, Ptero, and Tri-Horn along with twelve other raptors in armor carrying weapons.  
“School’s out, Kiddies!” Rapton snickered.


	6. The Best Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Techno-Saurs invade, Katie gives the team some defensive weaponry.

Ch. 6: The Best Defense  
Rapton, Ptero, and Tri-Horn got out their weapon of choice. Tri-Horn pounded his fist and activated blue-lit gloves; Ptero activated a laser that burned through the tall grass from his eye scan; and Rapton got out a lance that sparks electricity. Kodo grabbed Katie and rushed her toward the school with the Zoo Crew behind them.  
“Everyone, get back into the school and nearest cabins!” Katie commanded.  
Everyone ran screaming as the Techno-Saurs blasted away. Rapton blasted at a tree, causing it to catch fire.  
“Relax, Miss!” he said, “Tyrannus and Cyber Ram just want to meet you!”  
“Better come out unless you want Tri-Horn to ram your school,” Ptero pointed at a snorting Tri-Horn.  
“You have fifteen minutes to come out before we destroy your school and everyone in it,” Rapton said.  
Inside the school, Kodo peered from the window in the cafeteria as he snarled.   
“This is bad,” he said, “They have new weapons.”  
“Then it’s a good thing I got some weapons, too,” Katie said, “Follow me, Zoo Crew.”  
***  
Katie takes them to the basement. Within it, there were blue laser rifles, electro gloves, and fighting weapons such as nun chucks, maces, and lances upgraded.  
The Zoo Crew were in awe when Katie said, “Casey and I worked on some defense weapons I designed when I was in the Human Resistance. I made some weapons that may suit each of you.”  
Katie took a Metal Bat and tossed it to J.J. when she instructed, “J.J., that metal bat will not only pack a wallop but deliver a magnetic force that will short your opponents weapons out temporarily. It will also take every metal that surrounds you, so be careful.”  
“Thanks,” J.J. said excitedly.  
Katie gets out some gloves with electrode on it. She gave them to Label as she said, “Label, these gloves can create an energy shield when brought together. They will also allow you to punch through anything even steel. They should be enough to beat Tri-Horn.”  
“Thanks, Katie!” Label said.  
Katie gets out a blue guitar as she told Copper, “This one is up your alley, Copper. I modified this guitar to emit a sonic frequency set to only effect the Techno-Saurs. You just play it, and they will have an earache.”  
“Yo! You might not be so bad after all, Girl!” Copper said as he played the guitar.  
Katie got a fist-mounted crossbow full of white pellets. She gives it to Amy and said, “Amy, this crossbow is full of my glue bombs, made from the white sap of the palm trees. Once they hit the Techno-Saurs, they will splatter all over them, rendering them stuck. Use them well.”  
“I will,” Amy said.  
Katie gets out a small remote and gives it to Bill. Then she said, “Bill, this remote will emit an electro-shock that will stun your opponents.”  
“I’ll use it well,” Bill said as he blushed.  
“Would you like one too, Jamack?” Katie asked  
“No thanks,” Jamack said, “My tongue is the only weapon I need.”  
“There is also something else you should know. The weapons come with a common flaw,” Katie explained.  
“Like what?” J.J. asked.  
“Casey and I built them for defensive purposes. They come with a fail-safe that will sense your stress and anger levels. If you attack with anger, your weapons will instantly shut off. I advise you to keep cool during battle.”  
“We will,” J.J. said, “and great idea on the fail-safe. Nobody will become corrupted. Now let’s stop those Dinos.”  
“Wait! What about your weapon?” Bill asked Katie.  
Katie got out a lance with electrodes on it.  
“My lucky lance will give those dinos a major shock,” Katie said.


	7. Showdown with the Dinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Zoo Crew vs the Techno-Saurs for the fate of the school. Katie shows what she can do.

Ch. 7: Showdown with the Dinos  
As the Techno-saurs wait outside, Rapton was paying attention to the clock as it pointed to five to noon.  
“Just another five minutes, and we can demolish this place to a pile of pebbles,” Rapton snickered.  
“But what about the kids? They are defenseless. We can’t hurt them,” Ptero said.  
“We have our orders, Ptero,” Tri-Horn said, “Tyrannus is already angry at us for our last defeat.”  
“Besides, if we are going to take control of the other Mutes, we need to prove our physical and intellectual superiority,” Rapton said.  
J.J. and Bill appeared beside them when Bill said, “That’s funny because I heard dinosaurs have brains the size of walnuts.”  
Enraged by that comment, Rapton ran toward them roaring. J.J. activates his bat’s magnetic field, causing Rapton’s lance to fly out of his hand and onto the bat. Then, Bill took out his remote, pressed the red button, and stuns him.  
“Get them!” he shouted.  
Tri-Horn cracks his knuckles and picks up a huge piece of debris. He throws it toward J.J. and Bill when Label punches the debris in half. Before Tri-Horn could do anything, she punches him in the face, sending him flying into the electro-fence. Tri-Horn gets the shock of his life.  
Meanwhile, Ptero was about to sneak up on Bill and J.J. when Amy pops out shouting, “Hey, Beakface!”  
She shoots him with the glue pellets and gunked up his wings. Ptero tried to flap, but the glue had hardened, making his wings too heavy to fly up.  
“My wings! I can’t fly!” he shouted.  
“That’s the idea,” Amy gloated.  
Jamack appeared out of the bushes and flung his tongue onto his neck. Then, he flung him against the wall.  
Rapton got out a pair of electro-wrist blades and put them on. He waved them toward J.J. as they sparked, but he turned his mega eyes and tympanic membranes mega and jumped up before Rapton took a swing. Rapton heard a familiar voice said, “Want to take on a real opponent?”  
Katie appeared from the corner of the building as she spun her lance and stood in stance.   
“About time you came out,” Rapton said, “Our ally Cyber Ram wishes to speak with you.”  
“Not a chance!” Katie shouted, “I’m fighting for this school and Las Vistas to the very end.”  
“That can be arranged,” Tri-Horn laughed.  
Katie waved her hand toward them, inviting them to fight. Rapton charged at Katie first. He was about to wave his wrist blades at her, but Katie blocked them with her lance. Rapton kept waving his wrist blades from every direction, but Katie blocked each attack and whacked him on the head with her lance. She kicked Rapton in the abdomen, but he kept waving his blades. She ran for high ground, but Tri Horn blocked and grabbed her.   
“Got ya’ now!” Tri-Horn bragged.  
Katie pressed the button on her lance and pressed it against his arms, delivering a 100 volt that shocked him. Katie was able to get away, but Ptero and Rapton were coming at her. J.J. enlarged his right hand and punched the two against an unconscious Tri-Horn. The Techno-Saurs were about to get up when Copper appeared in front of them. Katie appeared next to them.  
“You guys give a message to Tyrannus and Cyber Ram,” Katie said.  
Ptero asked, “What kind of message?”  
“You tell him that if they want Las Vistas, they are gonna have to go through the Zoo Crew. Got it?”  
Ptero sighed, “We’ll give it to them.”  
Katie told Copper, “You’re on, Copper. Rock these guys out.”  
“ROCK ONNNNNNNNNNNNN!” Copper shouted. He played his guitar like he was on stage. His music activated a sonic frequency loud enough to literally blow the Techno-Saurs away as they screamed.


	8. Joining a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zoo Crew gained a new member and the next step to their mission. Meanwhile, a mysterious member of the Techno-Saurs has dark designs of his own.

Ch. 8: Joining a Team  
A few minutes later, the students and teachers were repairing the school with the Zoo Crew helping. Casey and Johnny were collecting small trash while Katie, Bill, and Amy were welding some of the metal together. Kodo, Copper, and Label were cementing the bricks and marble back into the building. J.J. and Jamack were putting the electric fence back up while two of the students replace the solar panels to power it.  
“It looks like this place will be good as new in no time,” J.J. said.  
“You said it, Son,” Jamack said. The two frogs fist bump each other.  
Katie walked up and tapped J.J. on the shoulder. J.J. turned and asked, “Need something, Katie?”  
“Actually, J, I decided to take up on your proposal,” Katie said.  
“You are?” J.J. smiled, “That’s great.”  
“Yes. Being part of the Zoo Crew means I can right the old wrongs of the Resistance, especially of Dr. Emilia. Besides, this damage proves why I must join: to protect my students and friends, especially Casey and Kodo.”  
“Welcome to the team!” J.J. said. The two then fist-bumped.  
“First, I have to let everyone know.”  
Katie stood before her students and sent out a flash of her lance to get everyone’s attention.  
“Attention, Everyone!” Katie hollered, “I have an announcement to make! I am joining the Zoo Crew on their search to help Kipo and to defend Las Vistas. What happened today proved that Tyrannus is growing in power. If we are to stop him, I must help the Zoo Crew on their mission. As of today, Kodo and your teachers will be in charge. I hope you will show them the same respect that you have shown me.”  
All the kids and staff clapped for Katie and the Zoo Crew, except for Kodo. He takes Katie by the arm and whispered, “Katie, you are taking a very big risk leaving. Cyber Ram will come for you.”  
“Which is why I need to leave here,” Katie whispered back, “I’m not gonna put the kids and you in danger. You know how dangerous he has gotten.”  
“Exactly, Cyber Ram is out for blood and he is growing more unstable by the second. Besides, what will the mutes and humans of Las Vistas do to you when they catch onto your secret.”  
“That’s another reason I have to do this. The goats said my chance to prove myself to the world will come, and this is my chance to finally right all the wrongs she did. Besides, I have always wondered how I can make it up to Kipo for her loss, and saving her is my chance to do that. Let me do this.”  
Kodo shut his and sighed. He knew nothing he said will convince her. Kodo also realized her leaving with the Zoo Crew is for the greater good.  
“Guess you have grown more different from her than I thought, Katie,” he said.  
Katie and the Zoo Crew were about to leave when Jonah ran toward her panting.  
“Katie, I found something that you and the Zoo Crew need to see,” he said.  
***  
Jonah took the Zoo Crew to the basement as he showed through a metal door.  
“I was scouting inside the school for damage when I came across this room,” Jonas said.  
He turned on the lights and found an archives library with filmstrips, newspapers, and rolled up papers in cupboards. Everything was covered in dust and spiderwebs. Katie unrolled one of them and gasped to her discovery.  
“Guys, this archives room contained blueprints of the whole city two-hundred years ago,” Katie said.  
“This must be what the Chevre Sisters meant when they said to look toward the past,” Amy said.  
Katie gasped again when she saw a plaque with a Blue and Black Helix. It read “To the Las Vistas Children’s Museum from the Charity of Hunters Corps.” Everyone else gasped when they saw it too, except for Copper and J.J.  
“What’s wrong?” J.J. asked.  
“This place is associated with Hunter’s Corps,” Katie said.  
“So,” Copper said.  
“Hunter’s Corps was the company that was responsible for the Mutant Outbreak two-hundred years ago,” Jamack said.  
“Meaning that whatever we find could unlock not only information about the Techno-Saurs but our origins,” J.J. said.  
The Zoo Crew look at each other with wonder and nervousness.  
***  
In the lair of the Techno-Saurs, the trio walked into a throne room with pipes at the ceiling while fidgeting their hands and quivering their lips. Sitting on the throne is a T-Rex mute wearing a black everything, including the cape. He also wore a crown of gold glowing with his anger.  
“I take it your mission to find the girl and bring her here was a failure…SINCE YOU DON’T HAVE HER!” he roared.  
The three trembled with fear as they whimpered like puppies.  
A voice suddenly calmed him down, “Don’t blame your minions for their incompetence, Tyrannus. Katie was always a free spirit. We just underestimated how clever she had become over the years.”  
Coming out of the shadows was a small man wearing a magenta cloak and a gas mask that looked like a ram.  
“It will not matter anyway,” he said, “My experiments are moving along as planned. Once we get our “pet” ready, Las Vistas will be history.”  
“Right now, you are the one I can count on to get anything done, Cyber Ram,” Tyrannus said, “Carry one while I come up with a plan these three can’t fail in.”  
Cyber Ram walked away as the three Techno-Saurs whimpered louder. Cyber Ram chuckled as he walked away and muttered, “When I am done, even you will tremble before me, Tyrannus!”  
He laughed as he went down a dark corridor.


End file.
